Big Hero 7 2 City War
by Adazula
Summary: Things have changed a lot since the forming of the group Big Hero 7 seven years back. Most of the gang have moved on to their own dreams. But now a new threat has come and won't stop at nothing from taking over the world. Now the team has to get back together. Even if one member is a fugitive. The long awaited sequel to Big Hero 7
1. Chapter 1

Big Hero 7.2 City War

By: Adazula

Story Description: Things have changed a lot since the forming of the group Big Hero 7 seven years back. Most of the gang have moved on to their own dreams. But now a new threat has come and won't stop at nothing from taking over the world.

* * *

Chapter 1: How it all started.

 _Our brother wanted to help a lot of people and that was what we intended to do. It has been seven years since we formed we first formed Big Hero 7. Things have changed since. A lot of things. We were prepared to handle the problems that face our way. But we never thought it would test our loyalty to each other like this._

 **Two Years Ago.**

" Ladies and gentlemen. I give you the class of 2045!" The announcer shouted for the entire world to hear as everyone cheered for the graduates on the lawn of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

It is big affair. Everyone was here to see the future move on to better things. Well except for two.

" Where on earth are they?!" Cass whispers harshly out of worry to the group of friends that is sitting around her as they are partially listening to the dean's speech. " They said they would be here on time!"

" Don't worry. Just give them a few more minutes." Honey Lemon assured her but she can't give them any guarantees with those two.

" It's their own graduation and they decided to be late for this important day! What can they possibly be doing that makes them late for their own graduation?!" Cass asks the group.

" I'm just wondering the same thing." Tetris' girlfriend, Olivia, said.

Olivia's a beautiful woman that has boyish short hair that she changes the color like every month or so. Today she has a beautiful light blue color. She's older than Tetris by about a year, but she's still in school for her food science bachelor's degree.

" You be surprised. Ms. Hamada." Wasabi sighs. " You be surprised."

* * *

" This is all your fault." Tetris shouts as the two of them are running across the school lawn.

" My fault?!" Hiro shouts at his twin as he swung a blue and gold silk scarf over his black graduation gown.

He has been looking more like Tadashi everyday. Five years ago you would think of him as a cute kid with the gap in his teeth. Now he's taller, though not as tall as his twin. His features and figure has broaden up a bit. The gap in his teeth is now closed thanks to a dentist. If you compare him to a picture of their dead brother, you would see that the only difference is the hair. Even though it's still messy, it has begun to settle a little bit.

" Yes you're fault! If we hadn't stopped for ice cream after putting that grenade guy in jail, we wouldn't be late!" Tetris yells back as she is trying to zip up her skirt while running toward the lawn where the graduation is in her heels.

Tetris has gotten taller to the point she's just as tall as Tadashi was and has filled out her curves over the course of three years. She's not as curvy as GoGo but she has a fuller figure than Honey. Her black hair is past her chest and has a little bit of a wavy to it. Her prosthetic arm has a clear coverings that shows the technology inside with the exception of a metal like hand. That's if she wears it, which she isn't.

" How was I supposed to know that the line was long. It's free ice cream for graduates!" Hiro shouted as he adjusts his graduation cap over his mess of hair.

" We should have gotten Baymax to fly us. Be a lot easier." Tetris' voice muffled as she pulls over her black graduation gown over head along with her green and gold silk scarf over it.

" Well he was low on battery, so he couldn't. Do you really want a robot that acts like he's drunk to fly us to our graduation and possibly kill us?!" Hiro told his sister.

The two of them crouch low as they snuck into their spots and make finishing touches on themselves and each other in line just in time for them to receive their diplomas.

" Sayuri Hamada!" The dean called and a lot of people immediately start clapping for her. Her family and friends, the loudest.

Tetris forces a smile as she walks across the stage to receive her diploma in a wooden frame and take a picture with the dean. A master's degree in Biomechanics engineering with a minor in robotics engineering and marketing. The youngest ever to receive one at the age of nineteen years old. Especially one without a right arm.

" That's my niece!" Cass shouted the loudest.

She leaves the stage with her diploma just as the dean announces the next name on his list of graduates.

" Hiro Hamada!" He calls.

Hiro gives a wide smile as he walks across the stage as well to receive his own diploma and taking the picture with the dean. A PHD in Robotics Engineering. Again. The youngest ever obtain at nineteen.

" Yeah Hiro!" Everyone shouted as they clap and cheer loudly for him.

They get back into their spots for the rest of the handing of the diplomas. Which takes a lot longer since they were in the first half.

" We have made such progress over these past few years." The dean of the Institute started. " It feels just like yesterday you guys were freshman and now here you are ready to take on the world. I can not be anymore proud of you and I wish you all the best of luck. Everybody rise."

The giant class rises from their seats.

" Everyone once again, I give you the class of 2045!" He shouts along with the class as they do the usual tossing of their caps.

" That's my family!" Cass shouts. " I love my family!"

* * *

After the ceremony they all meet up at the cafe for the graduation party of the twins. A lot of people of here to congratulate the twins on quite the achievement.

They make toasts on a job well done. The twins only are having apple cider because of their age, but everyone else was having wine. It has been at least a year since they had a reunion like this. Things have changed over the course of five years since they met.

" My sakura here." Olivia playfully says as she hug her girlfriend. Tetris could only chuckle as she gives her partner a one armed hug and pulls her in for a quick kiss.

" I see those two are doing well together." GoGo smiles at them.

" I can't believe those two." Aunt Cass whistles at the sight of them smiling at each other. " I never thought that our Tetris would be in a serious relationship at nineteen."

" I still can't believe she's bisexual." Wasabi admits.

Tetris and Olivia have been in relationship for about three years, but didn't tell anyone not because of Tetris' worry, but Olivia's. She comes from a more traditionally religious family, so she was afraid of her family's reaction. Luckily, after they given them time to process the whole thing, they were ok about it.

" Hey!" Teris said in amusement, " Everyone also said that Hiro would skyscrape me and he's still as short as a munchkin!"

" I told you my growth's temporary stunted!" Her twin glares at her.

" We'll just see about that." Tetris rolls her blue eyes as she takes a good look at her family that has changed a lot over the years since they first met.

GoGo is now working for Krei tech in their transportation division of the company as leading engineer. Her hair has a single purple streak like she usually does but the haircut is shorter and more sophisticated instead of the rocker girlish. Her biking street clothes are replaced with a grey pantsuit with a purple buttoned work shirt. While she's still a tomboyish feminist, she keeps it to her personality instead of what she wears.

Wasabi still has the giant muscular built, but his dreadlocks have been cut off several years back for a more close shaved look. He's works for the army when it comes to top security measures on their bases. Turns out they love his use of laser induced plasma and asked him to come work for them to build up defenses on their military bases. He originally wanted to work on producing on better environment household cleaning products, but the offer was too big to pass up and took the job. Now he actually is enjoying it.

Fred is the only one that has changed the least in terms of looks. He's still wearing his relaxed type of clothes though he has grown a little bit of a beard. He's now in midst of publishing his first series of comic books based on a group of superheroes. It doesn't take much to guess what group he is basing it on.

Honey, like GoGo, has grown into a more mature looking woman. Her blonde hair is now only shoulder length. She's wearing a pink long sleeve shirt over a cream button down cardigan and a pair of light grey dress pants. She's been working at the university as an assistant chemistry teacher ever since she graduated. Which it doesn't pay much, but she doesn't mind it and actually enjoys the work. She's currently going to be offered a full time teaching position next upcoming fall.

" I'm just glad these two haven't cause me too much weight gain despite them being a handful." Cass said with everyone laughing. Causing the twins' faces to turn red from embarrassment.

" Come on! I'm wasn't that bad. Hiro mostly, but I was an angel." Tetris said with her brother punching her nonmetal shoulder in response. Making her sputter the cider she was drinking.

" Yeah you wish." He smirked as he sips his own.

Cass is still the same as ever with the exception of a few more gray hairs. It probably doesn't help with how much Hiro and Teris get into trouble or hurt under mysterious circumstances. She's the only one that doesn't actually know what is going on with those two beyond school. Even though she has her suspicions.

" Well can you believe it!? The Hamada twins now official graduates at nineteen years old." Cass said as she hugs her niece and nephew despite being shorter than them. " Tadashi would have been proud of both of you. So would your parents."

" They sure would be." Hiro said with Tetris nodding as well.

" Well I don't know about you? But I want some cake right about now." Cass announced.

" Well that is the best part." Tetris said before the door of the cafe open and closed.

Everyone looks up to see a man in a suit. He has brown hair and was wearing a casual like suit, but still professional looking. Nobody knows what to make of this guy until Tetris smiles at him and walks over to him. However, his beard is dynamic of who he is.

" No way." Fred gasps along with most of the people in the room. Even GoGo popped her gum bubble in shock. However Tetris reacted differently.

" Mr. Stark. What an honor." She smiles at him like he was an old friend.

" Nice to see you again . Would you care if I have a slice of your cake" He said in amusement to her as they shake hands.

" Absolutely not." She chuckled in response. Everyone could just only look at them in shock. Tony Stark! The Tony Stark!? Here! In San Fransokyo!

" Great. Because there is something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

 **Here it is! The first chapter of the awaited sequel for Big Hero 7. I have finished this a month beforehand and was so tempted to release. I'm just so excited to be able to get back into writing the twins AU story. As you can tell, there will be some appearances of the avengers!**

 **I will make few things very clear. Tadashi is not alive and is going to make a return. Callaghan is not going to be the enemy. Nor is Krei or Stark. That's what I want to make clear. Sorry if I disappoint a few. I just want to take a different route with this story than a typical fanfic sequel of the movie.**

 **Please Review. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The big news

" So what does bring the face of Stark Industries over to this quaint little cafe?" Tetris asks after everyone except Hiro and her aunt had left because he asked for a more private conversation.

" That depends whether you do have something to offer me?" Stark raises an eyebrow.

" Well you have Potts and I have a girlfriend, so that takes _that_ off the table. Plus, I'm too young." Tetris smirks. She knows very well of his infidelity history.

" Uhhh… excuse me?" Cass interrupts feeling very shocked at this. " But how do you know my niece?"

" You know I did an internship over at Krei Tech during the past year. Well, one day Stark came over to see if he could be interested in some of the Biomech technology and telling Krei about his research. He was only amused but not serious. Well until I opened my mouth." She said sheepishly.

They looked at her wondering what she meant.

" I _may_ have corrected a couple of his errors in his research." She confesses.

" You? You corrected Tony Stark?!" Hiro laughs like his twin had committed the ultimate sin in a church.

" Yep. She did." He admits begrudgingly. " I knew some about robotic prosthetics and was thinking about making them with the element my father discovered as part of a stabilizer for the nerve connection."

" And I told him that the use of the element would be too powerful and would do more lasting damage to the nerves should it be activated upon connection. I suggested more a balanced compound of palladium with micro vibranium fragments as a stabilizing unit." She finishes.

" I checked it with FRIDAY. She finds it to be a more stabilized unit." He admits and turns to Cass. " Your niece sure has a brain and….an attitude problem.

" You get used to it after a while." Cass says.

" Look. What is it that brings you all the way to our cafe?" Hiro asks.

" I am trying to reform Stark Industries and I am starting where I am hated the most at. Japan." Stark explains. " I want to start up a prosthetic division of my company for victims of the _incident_ and I want bring Tetris on board as leading technician. If she has the guts to open her mouth at me in objection and be right, than that's more than a requirement to hire her."

" No way." Tetris widens her blue eyes in shock. The good kind.

" Oh! I am so happy for you!" Cass hugs her niece. Feeling so proud of her.

" That's great Tetris." Her brother congratulates. It's such a great opportunity for his twin.

" Thank you Mr. Stark. I would be honor to work with you." She tells him.

" Good. Now I will have to tell of the conditions. Including a big one. You will have to start in month." He starts.

" Alright." She nods in agreement as she is still processing this. "I- I can do that."

" This is at least a year long commitment. Once you go, you can never go back."

" Understood."

" Then… this is the hard one. Due to safety protocol, you will have to remain underground for the duration."

" Underground?" Hiro asked in confusion.

Stark sighs. " It means she cannot be allowed to contact any one of her personal family or friends nor have access to social media websites for a year. Unless with clearance. It's for hers, yours, mine, the company's, and the rest of the world's protection."

All three of them were shock of what this job will come by. Tetris will be moving to Japan and will cease her ties with her friends and family for a year. They will not be able to hear from her for who knows how long!

Tetris stands up and starts pacing around the kitchen taking deep breaths as she is trying to process all of this.

" Sweetie. You have a choice in this. You don't have to do this." Cass assures her.

Hiro nods in agreement. There's no way Tetris would do this. It's insane.

But Tetris says, " As hard as it is….. I think this is the best opportunity I'm going to have." She then looks at Stark, " I want to take you up on your offer."

" What!?" Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. She can't possibly be doing this!

" Alright. I will send you the details in a few days." Stark says as though he didn't hear Hiro and gets up to leave.

" Thank you." Tetris responds.

" I'm looking forward to having you on board." He says as they watch him as he leaves and gets into a black car before it pulls away from the cafe.

Hiro turns to his sister in anger, " You're not serious! Are you?"

" Yes. I am." She tells him with a look of sincerity.

" I can't believe you!" He yells at her.

" Hiro." Cass gets between the two. " This is her decision. We can't stop her."

" Hiro. Let's take this upstairs ok. Cass just leave this between the two of us" Tetris says to their aunt.

The two of them stomp up to Hiro's room just to continue the argument.

" You do realize what your decision could mean?! We're never going to see you for a year or who knows how long! What about your girlfriend!?"

" I will talk to her about it. Ok!" Tetris says.

" What about our team?! What about our duty to San Fransokyo!?" He yells.

" Our team quit over the years and moved on to their own careers! Even Fred! As for San Fransokyo, they don't even care about us since we're dangerous vigilantes according to the News! I want to help people Hiro, but I want to do it in my own way." She argues.

" What about the promise we made to Tadashi!" He argues back.

" That we're going to make something of ourselves! That's the promise that we made last time I checked. You just can't seem to let go of this Hiro. What I am suppose to do for the rest of my life?! What are you suppose to do?!"

" You can't leave!"

" It's for a year. It's not forever. I am trying to live my life. Everyone else is living their lives. It's only you that doesn't want to live your life!"

" Just go!" He tells her.

" Hiro…" She walks towards him but he gives her the death glare.

" JUST GO!" He screams.

She backs away and she gives him a sad look before heading downstairs.

Her Aunt sees her come down the stairs.

" I guess it didn't go that well huh?" She says but her niece walks past her and heads down the next flight of stairs and opens the garage door.

" I'll be at Liv's." Tetris states before closing the door behind her.

Cass goes up the stairs and walks into Hiro's room to find him sobbing on the bed.

" Hiro." She says as she sits by him and puts a hand on his broad shoulder.

" Why can't she see that I don't want her to leave?" He sobs.

" I know." She says in understanding. " You two have been joined at the hip since you were babies. It's not easy at the idea of being separated for a year."

" She just can't leave. I just… things have never been the same since Tadashi died. I realized that I relied on her to help me get through this.

" And she relies on you. She told me that when she was in hospital after what had happened. She wasn't crying because of her lost arm. She was crying over Tadashi and you. She felt so alone there. Not even my presence could make her feel better."

" Things have changed I guess. Yesterday we were still kids, and now we're technically adults." He admits.

" Hiro. Tetris is always going to be there for you. Even if she was million miles away and can't talk to you. You two are twins. That's never going to change." Cass assures him

" But what am I supposed to without her?" He asks.

" Find a way to be happy. Do what you are passionate about. She would want you to do that and so would Tadashi." Cass says and turns his face towards hers. " I know it's going to be a rough year, but you will see her again. The best you can do right now is to give her your support. Even if it's reluctant. Because your opinion, other than her partner's, is most important."

Hiro nods in understanding. This isn't fair, but he has to put his own feelings aside for once. For his aunt. For his brother. More importantly, his sister.

* * *

Tetris leans her head against her girlfriend's shoulder after she told her what has just happened. Nothing is exchange between the two of them, but nevertheless they are facing this type of turmoil.

" Liv." She says looking up at her girlfriend.

" Hm?" Olivia mumbles.

" You can break up with me if that's what you want." Tetris says.

" Why would I do that?" She says. " I love you."

" But I won't be able to see you for a year. I… I... don't want you to have to make that kind of commitment for me." She says.

" But I want to. Tetris you helped me come out to my parents and helped me get through a lot of issues. I'm not ready to leave you just because you want to follow your dream and you have to make some changes." Olivia says.

" This isn't small Liv. This is a whole year." Tetris points out. " I don't want to put you in this position."

" If you break up with me for this reason Tetris Hamada, that's not going to work on me." Olivia stands her ground on the issue. " I will wait for you."

" But I don't want you to." Tetris says. " Which is why that I am breaking up with you for this reason."

" Tetris…." Olivia starts but Tetris says, " Liv, I can't make you wait. You know I can't. What if you find someone else while I'm gone and I come back or if it's the other way around. It will make things a lot more complicated. Neither of us want to break each other's hearts by doing that to each other. If I break up with you, we won't have to be guilty if possibly we move on from this relationship."

Olivia lets out a breath. She doesn't want to break with her girlfriend, but in a way she's right. Things can happen in a year. Tetris could find someone else or she can find someone else. Either way, Tetris isn't breaking up with her out of hate or sadness. She's breaking up with her out of love.

" Just promise one thing Tetris." She starts. " That if neither of us don't find anyone else, we'll go back to this. I want this."

" I promise." Tetris nods. She snuggles up to her official ex-girlfriend and they both fall asleep.

* * *

A month later, Tetris is seen at the airport hugging her friends and Aunt goodbye as she is ready to leave for Japan. Onto bigger and better things for the next year. As much as she is looking forward to this job, she's going to miss her friends, her aunt, her ex, and her twin brother most of all.

She finally goes over to Hiro, who is looking depressed over this. She knows that

" Hey." She says.

" Hey." He responds.

" I know I seem like a jerk to you, but I want you to know that I'm going to miss you." She smiles at him.

" Me too." He says. "Even if you are annoying" He adds with a smirk.

Tetris chuckles at his remark. Neither of them say anything as they hug each other. The hug would have lasted forever if she didn't hear the final boarding call.

" I have to go." She mumbles as pulls away from the hug and heads towards the gate.

" Contact as soon as possible." He says.

" I will." She promises.

She looks at her family one last time and sees them waving with the look of missing her already. She gives them a wave goodbye before boarding her plane.

If she knew what her future was going to be, she would never have boarded that plane.

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be the start of the plotline. I hope what you guys like so far.**

 **Don't worry. There will be more Livtris in the future and yes this is what I am calling the romance from now on. I guess. I don't know. It sounds awful.**

 **Please Review and see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tragedy

 **Six months later**

Tetris leans back in her chair of her office space as she just finished up the last of designs of her latest project. It was hard, but it was totally worth the time and effort.

" I hope Wentworth will like this for once." She says in exhaustion as she sees the final product.

The door of her office opens to find one of her assistants, Jeremy, come in. He's older than her, but not as experienced. However, he doesn't seem to mind that she holds superiority over him unlike the rest of the crew.

" Hamada. Wentworth wants to see you right away." He says.

" Huh? Tetris says in surprise. " She sure is early."

She walks across the hallway and into the meeting room of the facility she is working in. It was then she sees a woman with a sharp pants suit and sharp long brown haircut to go along with it. Wentworth is known in the business as quite the scientist and business woman. Though Tetris sees her as someone who takes her ideologies a bit far, but not insanely for the very least.

" Ah." She says suavely. " My star child. Have you finished the designs I have asked of you."

" Um… Well… Not exactly." Tetris confessed.

She frowns at this. " Hamada. I asked you to work on these specific prosthetics for those wounded soldiers and to have the designs done by tonight."

" I know but I have come up with something more revolutionary. Stark has had a machine recently made to regenerate skin at such a rate. I made a few modifications to the current machine designs and… we might be looking into actually regenerating lost appendages real soon. I mean legs and arms." Tetris says excitedly.

But she only scoffs. " I asked you to do one thing Hamada and you went off the rail. Again."

" I thought you would actually like this one. We're talking about bringing back limbs! This is more than just a prosthetic. Which your idea is a bit controversial." Tetris says.

" I didn't ask your opinion. I asked you to do your job!" She shouts as she slams his hands on the table loudly. Even that didn't scare Tetris.

She says in a dangerous calm tone. " I want you to finish what I asked of you. Get it done by tomorrow morning. Got it."

Tetris wants to object but she maintains her calm and heads back to her office. Where Jeremy is waiting for her.

" I can't believe her." He mutters.

" Tell me about it. She keeps insisting on me doing weaponized prosthetics. That's not what I want to do. I want to heal soldiers. Not give them dangerous weapons as prosthetics. I don't why Stark wants to do business with this woman."

" Well she is best in the business. Although it really irks me that she's not at all interested in your ideas. The appendage regeneration project is revolutionary. It's strange that someone like her wouldn't go for it. I mean she is a top notch scientist." He says in suspicion. Even that got Tetris suspicious.

" Yeah." She says as she thinks about the whole thing.

She goes past her assistant and locks the door to her office and turns off her office security camera near the door.

" What are you doing?" Jeremy asks out of concern for his superior.

" Doing a little bit of snooping. I need to make sure I am not being watched by the wrong people." She says nonchalantly as she goes over to her office hologram screen and starts looking through the company's database.

" Won't you get into trouble?" He asks.

" It's not like I am completely spying on my boss. I just want to know what she intends to do with theses. I mean I am skeptical about the intentions of the designs." She says as she plugs in a key drive into the main part of the hologram drive.

" So you are technically spying?" He raises an eyebrow.

" What you call spying, Stark would call, 'progress'" She says as she activates her key drive.

" What is that?" He asks about the key drive.

" Just something that will get me through the firewalls and download the files that I need." She mumbles as she sees the loading bar.

" I don't like that we're doing this." He says fearfully.

" Then go home. Pretend that you didn't see anything." She advises.

Her assistant doesn't need another reminder before he scurries out of her office as fast as he could.

" Firewalls overridden." The hologram announces.

" Now what are you hiding?" She asks the database as looks through the documents and sees one file particularly disturbing.

" Project Reboot." It says.

She touches the screen open the file. In it was something horrific. The worst part was was that some of her technology is among it. This is not what she signed up for.

She was tempted to be sick, but she holds down her dinner. She then looks up and glares at the images.

" Is this what she's intending to do?" She says in a hush. Trying to pretend that it isn't true. But the authorization signature of her boss is as clear as it can be.

She looks behind her towards the hallway to make sure no one is watching her.

" They are not going to have these." She says before she activates the downloading sequence to pull the file offline and on to her key drive.

" Downloading file." The hologram announces.

She quickly grabs her stuff and stuffs it in her shoulder bag. The moment it completes, she has to do one thing. Get herself out of the building.

As the file downloads, she quickly arranges and sends a bug from her laptop computer to the one thing it needs to effect. Baymax. She knows that if anyone can find her, it would be Baymax. That's why she needs to destroy that path before anyone realizes that.

" File loading complete." The hologram announces as she pulls out the key drive and pockets it.

She puts her computer in her shoulder bag before she grabs the whole thing and leaves her office to go back to her apartment when suddenly she hears the alarms go off.

" Oh. No." She says to herself. The security must have been notified of the breach of the system.

She slowly walks over to the emergency staircase to not draw attention to herself to some of the frantic guards running about the place. The moment she enters the stairwell, she immediately tries to descend the stairs as fast as possible.

What's not great about working in a high rise building is which floor your office is located. For Tetris, she was located on the thirtieth floor of the Stark building. Which makes it even more scar for Tetris if she will be able to even walk out of the building before she gets caught.

She finally makes to the ground floor and sees a flood of people trying to get out of the building. Security is all over them. Checking their pockets and bags before they let them through.

" Oh. No." Tetris thinks as she walks towards the security exit slowly while her heart beat is reaching an all time high. " How do I get out of here?"

She then gets an idea and quickly sticks both her hands in her pockets.

She reaches the security detail. She knows she has to throw them off.

" What the heck is going on up there?" She asks the officer.

" I don't know. Maybe it's a false alarm?" The officer shrugs. " Either way, give me your bag and empty your pockets."

She gives him the bag to let him search through. Nothing special except her laptop, her wallet, and keys.

" Pockets." He says.

Tetris takes a deep breath and turns out her pockets. Both of them are empty for the officer to see.

The guy suspiciously eyes the robotic arm. Which is not where she wants him to look at.

Tetris sighs and tries to make it look like she's annoyed instead of scared. " I had an accident years back. Ok?"

" Fine. Just let me check the next guy. Have a good night. I guess." The officer says as he hands back her bag.

She takes a deep breath of fresh air as she walks out of the building. She just really considers herself lucky that she didn't get caught. Especially since she has something up her sleeve. Literally and it was the key drive.

She heads for the nearby bus station in Okinawa at the company campus. Luckily there was one already waiting for her to climb on immediately on.

She spends a good amount of time on the bus. Contemplating on what she just done. She has just stolen government property. That's a felony charge and she can receive years in prison, but if they want to take her down, she will take them down with her. But in the meantime, what she needs to do is to get back to her apartment first.

She gets off the bus at her stop and gets into her apartment building.

" Evening Tetris." The doorman smiles. All she does is nod before entering the building and heads up the stairs to her apartment.

The apartment was a traditional Japanese small studio, but nice and neat. At least when she tries to keep it neat. There was a futon mattress on the floor beside a pile of dirty clothes and another pile of used papers.

She quickly pulls out a duffle bag from her small closet and stuffs it with her clothes. She then moves on to taking stuff that she needs to take. Which luckily there isn't a lot to take except her small tool bag, a couple of books and other necessities.

She puts on her jacket over her sweater and takes out her phone to do one last quickly makes a voicemail from her phone.

" Hiro by the time you get this, I have already disappeared and I bugged Baymax. I ask you one thing. Don't look for me. Whatever you do, do not look for me. I can't say much about what's going on, but please let everyone know that I love you guys and I'm sorry. Goodbye." She says as she nearly cries when she ends the voice mail and presses "Send."

She takes the phone in robotic hand and then crushes her phone in her fist to prevent them from ever tracking her. She lets the pieces drop onto the floor and leaves the apartment with one thing on her mind. From now on, she will no longer be Tetris until she comes home. Which can be a long time.

* * *

Meanwhile in San Fransokyo. Hiro is packing up the last of his stuff. He can't believe how things are working out. He has just gotten a job a over at Krei Tech and is now moving into an apartment with Honey. Let's just say things have been happening over the past six months. Including the decision to finally be the last to retire in the superhero business after much reluctance.

" Can you get me those last boxes buddy?" Hiro asks Baymax. Who is helping him with the move.

" Sure Hiro….BLARRRRRRE!" The robot bugs up as he drops the boxes of items he was currently holding.

" Whoa! Baymax!" Hiro shouts as he immediately goes over to his friend. " What's up with you buddy?"

" My navigation system seems to be infiltrated by an unknown bug." Baymax says.

" Bug? You shouldn't be having malfunctions. I did a maintenance check on you a week ago." Hiro says dumbfounded.

" The bug seems to have been sent deliberately by a familiar I.P address." He says before saying in a questionable manner. "Tetris?"

" Tetris?" Hiro raises an eyebrow.

" It seems that I can not be able to locate her because of the bug that was sent prevents me from specifically locating her." Baymax says.

" Tetris? She sent the bug?" Hiro says in shock as he looks through Baymax's database system. " Why would she do something like this?"

His phone then buzzes and he picks it up to see what was on his screen.

" You have on new voicemail." The phone says.

Hiro puts the phone to his ear and presses play. He wasn't at all ready for what it has to say.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Plenty of stuff going on. Now Tetris is a fugitive officially. Next chapter is going to take place two years after the fact. Now we are going to see a new side to the OC as well as Hiro. At least that's what I'm going for here.**

 **Please review and have a happy holidays.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Present time

 **Two years later**

It has been two years since Hiro has gotten the text message from Tetris and he hasn't seen nor heard from her since.

In an instant, many forms of government officials have been invading Hiro's life, his aunt's and his friends' lives. The CIA. The FBI. Interpol. Everyone with an official badge constant come over to interrogate them with questions of Tetris' whereabouts.

" Come on Hiro. Just tell us where she is and we'll give you immunity." One military informant tries to persuade him.

" Listen to me. I will tell you once again. Even if I know where she is, I wouldn't tell you. Besides do you really think she would be that stupid to contact me." Hiro says stubbornly for the uptienth time to the informant as he shows him the door of his apartment.

Hiro massages the sides of his temple in frustration. He's honestly sick and tired of the constant invasion of privacy.

" Hiro." Honey says as she comes back into the living room and sits next to him on the couch. She wraps an arm around his shoulder and leans her head against his chest.

Hiro looks at Honey. She has shown him nothing but support and understanding since the whole relationship started two years back before Tetris' disappearance.

" Honey. I feel so torn. I want her back so much." Hiro says.

" I know." She tells him. " I want her back too."

Hiro remembers the good times of when he and sister were little kids. She had chase him when he stole her favorite stuffed elephant toy from when she was a baby. He cause a wrestle match when she dropped a water balloon on his head. The two of them would think of schemes that would get them into all sorts of trouble. Usually they would get caught by either Cass and Tadashi, but it didn't matter to them. It would alway be worth the punishment.

Now they are separated and they might not even see each other again.

" Can you at least have Baymax scan to find her?" Honey asks.

Hiro shakes his head, " I can't. She put a bug in Baymax to prevent that from happening. Even if I remove the bug, I don't want those guys to find her. I don't risk them getting the information as well. I need to protect her. Even if it means…." He grips his fist in frustration. "...not doing anything to find her. Despite the urge to."

" Hiro. I know how you feel. She's your twin. She's more than just one of my friends. She's family to me." Honey says.

Hiro pulls away from Honey and gets up from the couch. He starts pacing around the living room of their apartment worrying over the thought of Tetris again.

" I don't know what Tadashi would do about this. I get that we are suppose to help each other, but I don't where she is and I shouldn't know. She's a criminal to the world for committing treason against the world, but I don't see as one. I just want to know why she would do something like this and why everyone assumes her as a criminal." Hiro says as he gets more upset by the reality he is in.

Honey doesn't know what to say than what she already has said. Hiro has been ripped away from his sister and he barely is handling this. He has been barely handling this for over two years.

Hiro sighs as he grabs his coat from the coat peg near the main door.

" Where are going?" Honey asks.

" I just need a walk." He says as he opens and leaves the apartment. " I won't be long."

Honey doesn't know what will happen in the future. For now, only time will tell.

* * *

Hiro usually spends time by himself walking around the city of San Fransokyo. Despite being night time, it was heavily bright with all the neon signs and stores throughout the city. However, tonight he feels like going to another place that is much darker. The cemetery.

He walks up the cobble path in the dark and gloomy place until he reaches the grave in sight. Tadashi's grave.

" Hey bro." He greets and kneels before the tombstone. " I know it's been awhile since we talked, but to be honest I need to come here. Our family is now split apart. Besides Honey and Cass, I haven't really spoken to anyone. I heard everybody is doing great.

He sighs in frustration as he continues, "Tetris is still gone. No one has been able to find her. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. She maybe a fugitive, but she's our sister. I should be protecting and looking out for her. Me not doing anything sucks."

" I honestly know the feeling." He hears a sudden voice behind him.

" Ah!" He jumps to his feet and turns around to find an older man with balding brown hair in a suit.

" Forgive me ." The man apologizes sincerely. " I should have been more gentler on the approach."

" Who the heck are you suppose to be. S.H.I.E.L.D?" Hiro asks in a sarcastic manner.

" Yes." The man sounds legit. " Great guess on the first try." He compliments.

" I didn't mean it like that!" Hiro says. " Really. Who are you?"

" My name is Agent Coulson. I am indeed a special agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson says offering his hand.

" I'm Hiro Hamada." Hiro says in skepticism as he takes the hand with his own and shakes it awkwardly. Not everyday you meet a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. " What brings you here to the cemetery."

" I need to talk to you. We have an issue and I believe you are familiar with it." Coulson says.

" Let me guess. You want my sister." Hiro glares at him. " I don't know where she is."

" We know you don't know. Your sister is smart. I'll give her that. Though we would have located her a long time ago, but we decided against it." He says.

Hiro widens his eyes in shock. They can know where she is?!

" I don't understand. If you guys can locate her, then why don't you go get her?" He asks.

" Because like you, we don't want other interests parties to find her. Especially with the information she has stolen from Wentworth two years back and how much she wants to find her." Coulson explains.

" Excuse me?" Hiro says.

" Wentworth has been under suspicion from the Avengers and what's left of good S.H.I.E.L.D agents in this world for a long time. Even before Carter retired. Primarily her plans were questionable for the longest time. However, the world sees her as a contributing person."

" Then why don't you arrest her?" Hiro rolls his eyes.

" We're not the police Hiro. We protect the world from being destroyed or taken over. Not arrest people for suspicious acts. Especially since when Fury went off the grid." Coulson frowns.

" Oh." Hiro says. " If I had known that Wentworth was involved, I would have done everything to stop Tetris from taking that job at Stark industries. Wait a minute." Hiro stops at thought. " If Stark knew about Wentworth, why was he doing business with her?"

" He wasn't directly doing business with her." Coulson explains. " His board members in Japan like her and work with her. He didn't. He can't get close to her enough without him reprimanded by his board members. However, he did mention that he wanted someone to keep an eye on her."

" Did he hire someone?" Hiro asks.

" Yes, but they didn't know about it really. He said he needed someone who wasn't afraid to be honest, took chances, and wasn't hired for no apparent reason for her to suspect." Coulson sheepishly says.

Hiro then realizes who he was talking about.

" He hired Tetris to spy for him. didn't he?!" Hiro clenches his fist in anger.

Coulson sighs, " Yes. He did. He thought Tetris wouldn't get suspected. She didn't know about it. He said his biggest mistake was underestimating how suspicious she can get in a short window of time. He doesn't usually say, but he is very sorry for this."

" He made Tetris a fugitive! If he was here right now, I would kill him!" He shouts angrily.

" Well. I guess that solves that reason of why he didn't tell you personally." Coulson says.

" Why are you telling me all of this?" Hiro says. " This is insult to injury."

" I didn't just come here to tell you this. I came here to tell you that you need to come to the Avenger base with your team." He says.

" What? Look Agent Coulson. I'm not in the business anymore." Hiro says. " My team is who knows where at this point."

" You will be interested when you find out Wentworth is planning to go after San Fransokyo on her hit list and soon. We don't have much time. You need to come in whether you like it or not. Arrangements are being made to locate them." Coulson says.

" Oh man." Hiro says taking it all in before a thought comes to mind. " Tetris. You know she can't enter the country without getting arrested."

" We're holding back on your sister for a bit. Each moment she isn't caught right now should be a blessing. Hydra tends to piggy backing on us. We find her, they will pick her up. For now, she needs to stay underground. When the time is as good as it gets, she's the first priority."

Hiro turns away from Coulson. Even though he wants to see his sister, it is best for now that they wait for the best time possible.

" Look. I know how hard it has been on your family. I can't promise anything, but I will try to get Tetris clear of this and bring her to you. For now, just get on the first plane to New York." Coulson says in a hush.

" Thanks. I will." Hiro promises.

" This isn't my place, but even though we haven't located her. We do have something to keep you going." Coulson says as he hands Hiro an envelope that was in his suit pocket. " Guard it with your life." He warns.

Hiro looks at the blank envelope and looks back at Coulson. Only to find that he's walking away from him.

Hiro opens the envelope and pulls out the object in it. A picture. A picture of a young woman with ash blonde hair and wearing a dirtied white t-shirt and torn jeans. She looks to be in a rush as she was coming out of a building.

Upon closer inspection, he realizes the woman is Tetris.

* * *

 **This is an update. Sorry it took me a bit. I am trying to update all the stories that I am currently doing. I hope you all like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the run

Mumbai, India is a great and active place where you can be able to disappear. Very busy. The Hulk did it. Though to this day, not enough security people still have been able to keep track of the rest of the population.

The main part of the city is very well known and yes, there is a lot of security over there. But when you reach the outskirts of the city, things are lot more under the radar. Many of the businesses there can almost be untraceable. One of which is the underground fighting rings.

" GET READY TO RUMBLE!" The announcer shouts to a crowded stadium.

The stadium is dark with the exception of bright lights from the kind of lighting you would see at the theatres shined upon the stage. It's filled to the brink with supporters and people placing bets on their fighters of choice.

" Tonight! We have the return of one of our most noble fighters! The Deadly Skiv!" He shouts as he gesture to one corner to reveal a muscular man that stands over seven feet tall as he takes off his gold boxer robe. His face was covered in face paint in a warrior's design. His outfit consists of punk rock and heavy metal with his black leather pants and steel toe boots. He looks mean and ready to kill someone tonight. Most likely his opponent.

" And over here! A newbie. Came from Russia! Before that, China! And before that, who knows?! You better sit back and take it all in because this fox is infamous. Give it up for the Iron Soul!" He shouts as he gestures to the other corner.

People turn their heads to look at the corner and start laughing out loud as the Iron Soul reveals himself from taking off their black boxer robe. They refused to believe what they see.

The Iron Soul is a woman. Very small compared to the Deadly Skiv. Her long ash blonde hair is in pony. She's wearing a basic sports bra and gym shorts. Plus bandages wrapped around her hands to act as gloves. What really makes her stand out is her metal like arm.

" That's my opponent?!" The Deadly Skiv snorts. " This broken little girl! I might just throw the match just because she's cute!"

His coach comes up to him and says, " Don't. This is a smart win. Easy beat. Give it all you got. That'll teach this foreign to stay away from our ring."

" Oh I will." He grins in a sneering way.

The bell rings and the two come up to the center of the boxing ring.

" Alright you two. No fatalities. I'm trying to keep this place open." The referee says to them before stepping back from the fighters.

" You know you can always forfeit and I might just go easy on you." He sneers at the woman as he takes position.

She looks up at him and he is taken aback by the asian woman's strange blue-gray eye color.

" You know? I've had worse when I had to drag my twin brother from a bot fight. This will be nothing." She smirks as she takes her stance as well.

He glares at the woman in response. He is so going to pummeled her tonight.

" GET READY TO RUMBLE!" The annoucer shouts as he rings the bell.

The Deadly Skiv roars he throws the first throw with the intention to hit the woman. He thought this was in the bag. Until she dodged him swiftly.

The woman then suddenly pops up from nowhere and punches him in the face with her metal arm fist.

The punch knocks him off his balance and clutches his nose in pain. She clearly broke his nose, but she made him look like a fool.

" Oh…. you are so DEAD!" He screams in anger as he runs towards the woman with his fist out in full force to hit her.

The woman just stands there with no effort to move out of the way. Just when he is close enough, she makes her move.

She quickly forces his arm in downward motion before she jumps and wraps her legs around his neck. Given the off balance of his arm, he flips over and ends up on the ground lying on his back.

He's gasps for air as she tightens her legs around his neck to subdue him, but he manages to punch her hard in the face before the bell rings to ignite her victory.

She releases him and he immediately gets up on his feet and stumbles out of the ring. As far away from her as possible.

" Well…" The announcer says in shock. " It appears.. We have a new champion ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for the IRON SOUL!"

People, after going through the initial shock, start cheering for the new champion as she walks over to the announcer and snaps her metal fingers and makes the gesture of demand for pay.

The announcer grimaces as he hands her the money that was collected from the crowd for the bets. Which was a lot, considering most of the people betted against her.

She walks out of the arena with her money without saying a word. All she cares right now is that she has enough money to survive for the next week. Even if she has earned herself a black eye to show as payment.

* * *

It's another busy night in Tokyo and the Stark Building is the beacon of light in this busy city.

Wentworth looks out the window of her office feeling very angry at what she just heard. Her goons came so close to capturing her former employee in Russia. Only to find out that she has longed crossed into another country. Again.

" Look. We may be able to track her this time. She's using a passport under the name Kim Xiang." The head of her of security says.

" You do realize that what this girl is capable of. Hm?" She says. " This is the same person that somehow bypassed your security for this company building two years ago!"

He is taken aback by her comment. But he continues, " We managed to find that Hamada is somewhere in India."

" Where in India?" She demands.

He gulps and says, " We're not sure. She got off in New Delhi, but we have reason to believe that she left that city when she arrived."

" Not sure?" She nods. " I hired you to make sure there was no breach in the security. The reason I barely kept you was so you can a chance to patch it up." She chuckles. " Now it's been two years and the work that was suppose to change everything in our favor is still with that fugitive brat that you still haven't to managed to locate."

He gulps.

" L-look. I will double up on the men searching for her. She won't be able to leave India without any of us knowing. We'll g-get her for sure. Sh-Sh-She can't hide forever." He says nervously.

" No. That road is long gone." She says in response.

She turns away as she talks. He backs away from her as well.

" I may work for Stark, but he means nothing! I run the show here!" She snarls. " The world has been overrun by idiots for far too long. I can't stand it! The many years when I watched people laughing at my ideas, but praising the ones like Captain America and Iron Man as though they were god! Well not for long. I intend to change that and I am going to start by fixing the flaws in the systems."

She looks back at him and yelps as he sees her normal brown eyes become yellow.

" Starting with my own." She says before she throws a hand and yellow energy comes out from them.

He screams as the energy hits him straight in the heart. The energy blast causes the man to explode on impact. Killing and vaporizing him instantly.

She walks up to the pile of ashes that was left behind.

She sighs before she says, " You know I had to do it."

She picks up a phone and makes up a call.

" There's been an accident in my office and is need of cleaning. Send someone over." She says nonchalantly on the phone before ending the call.

From now on she will handle finding that girl and when she does, the girl is going to pay for it more than just simply with her own life.

* * *

 **Short, but pretty eventful. Sorry about the lack of update. I am still going. I just needed to take care of my other stories. Which this week should be plenty of new updates for most of them. So yeah. I am going to get back on track with this one.**

 **Please Review. See You later.**


End file.
